This invention relates in general to lightweight tools, and more particularly relates to a lightweight tool for supporting a person or other items above ground level.
It is common in residential and commercial building construction for the structure being built to be xe2x80x9cstuddedxe2x80x9d prior to performing carpentry, electrical, plumbing, HVAC installation, and other trade installation, typically in the wall and ceiling area. This entails defining each room in the structure by vertically oriented wooden beams, or studs, that indicate the location of the walls of the structure, both interior and exterior. The wooden beams, or construction beams are typically 2 in. by 4 in., but other sizes may be used.
Often during residential and commercial construction, a construction worker will need to access the overhead area of wall and ceiling portion of a studded room. For example, there may be a need to manipulate electrical wiring or fixtures of any configuration located in or on the walls and ceilings. Typical wall and ceiling areas above 6 feet are too high for a worker to reach while standing on the floor. The worker must use a ladder or some other device such as a chair or paint can to gain the elevation and support needed to access the wall and ceiling area and complete the task. It is often time consuming and cumbersome to locate and transport a ladder to the appropriate location. Chairs and paint cans may not provide the required stability or support for the worker and may also be difficult to locate.
Some prior art step tools require the user to slide the tool over the end of a beam. This is very cumbersome and prevents the user from using the tool with a fixed beam, an application that is very applicable for a step tool. Other prior art step tools require the user to use both hands to affix the tool.
Many tasks needed to be performed during construction are very difficult to perform alone. This is due to a variety of factors including the bulky nature of certain construction materials and the need to temporarily support or suspend an item while performing another action.
It is also common in finished construction to have a portion of the space left unfinished. This typically results in a framed area with wooden beams or studs defining certain boundaries within the unfinished space. However, there is no dry wall or other similar material placed between the exposed wooden beams. These types of unfinished areas are often used for storage, for example in the basement of a residential home. Many people expend significant resources purchasing shelving units in order to more efficiently use this space. These units may go unwanted after the particular area is finished.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight tool that is easily portable, simple in construction, and can support a person seeking to gain some elevation and support above the floor.
There is also a need for a tool that is inexpensive and can be used to provide a storage surface in unfinished construction areas in commercial spaces and residential homes. There is also a need for a tool that assists individuals in performing construction related tasks alone.
The present invention seeks to provide a lightweight, portable tool that can attach to a beam, such as that found in an unfinished construction area, and support the weight of and provide needed elevation for a user.
The invention accomplishes these objects by providing a tool including an upper surface and side walls. Ribs located along the rear edge of the upper surface, at the corners where the rear edge meets the side walls, engage a first side of a beam which is preferably wooden. A vertical member extends upward from one of the side walls. A collar is attached to the vertical member to engage the opposite side of the beam. Ribs located along the top and bottom edges of the collar grip the opposite side of the beam. The user then can apply a downward force to the upper surface which forces the ribs to grip the beam, stabilizing the tool. The user is then free to stand on the tool which supports the user and provides the needed elevation.
Generally described, the present invention provides a tool that can be used to support a weight above the floor. The tool, used for engaging a beam typical of that used in construction, comprises an upper surface and first ribs extending from a rear edge of the upper surface. The ribs engage and grip a first side of the beam. A vertical member extends from a first side of the rear edge of the upper surface. A collar attached to the vertical member engages the opposite side of the beam.
The present invention provides an easy to use tool that can be slipped around a substantially vertical fixed beam or support using a single hand. As downward force is applied to the upper surface of the tool, the ribs of the tool engage and grip all four sides of the beam, stabilizing the tool. The user is then free to use the tool for support by stepping on the upper surface of the tool.
The present invention is used to support a weight by placing the tool at an appropriate height, that equates to the desired elevation, along a substantially vertical fixed beam. The tool comprises a upper surface and first ribs extending from a rear edge of the upper surface. A vertical member extends from a first side of the rear edge of the upper surface. A collar attached to the vertical member engages the opposite side of the beam. The tool is light weight and can be placed on a structural beam used in construction using only one hand. When placed on the beam, the tool engages all four sides of the beam. Downward force applied to the tool causes the first ribs to grip a first side of the beam and the collar to engage the opposite side of the beam. The user may step on the upper surface of the tool in order to achieve the needed elevation. Protrusions are provided on the upper surface in order to increase friction between the users shoe sole and the upper surface and prevent slipping.
The present invention can also be produced in various sizes. Two tools of the present invention can be used on adjacent beams in an unfinished area to form a support shelf. Each tool is placed on a beam at the same height. Downward force is applied to the upper surface of each tool to stabilize the tools. This allows the ribs of each tool to engage and grip the beam. A board or plank may then be placed so that it is supported on either end by the tools. This creates a support shelf on which various items may be placed.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an easy to use tool which supports a weight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool that is easy to stabilize on a fixed vertical beam.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool that is easy to attach and remove from a fixed beam.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight tool that will support a substantial weight.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tool that will support the weight of a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool that will support and provide needed elevation for a user.